


Past and Present

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Winchester Losses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi ! What about a John Winchester x Mary x Reader angsty fic? Like John is dating the reader and Mary comes back frome the dead & he doen’t know what to do??





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi ! What about a John Winchester x Mary x Reader angsty fic? Like John is dating the reader and Mary comes back frome the dead & he doen’t know what to do??

_“Mom…” Dean started, his voice soft. “There’s something you need to know. About Dad.”_

_Mary furrowed her brows at him. “What about him? Did he die?” She asked, worried._

_Dean swallowed, not liking to be the one to have to give his mother the details to play catch up. “Dad’s seeing someone.” He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes. “Her name is Y/N, she’s a hunter, travels with him.”_

_“Well, I was dead, Dean.” She tried to hide the pain in her voice. To her, no time had passed. John was still her husband._

That conversation echoed in her head as she stood next to him, both of them leaning against the side of the Impala. You and John were across the parking lot, your arms around his neck, his hands on your hips. “She’s young.” Mary muttered, her heart clenching. She watched as you laughed, your head leaning against the window of the truck. When John kissed you deeply, she looked away, towards Dean. “More like someone that you should be seeing. Not your father.” 

Dean looked over at her, giving her a sad smile. “Believe me, Mom. I tried.” He chuckled lightly. “When she first started traveling with us. I bought her a round after our first hunt. Dad was on his own. He met up with us in the next town. That was it. I never stood a chance.”

_John walked into the motel room, tossing his bag on the closest bed, making the occupant jerk awake. You had a baggy shirt on, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how amusing you looked aiming a gun at him with bedhead. “Sorry, sweetheart. Didn’t mean to wake you.” He smirked, grabbing his bag. “Hell, didn’t even know you were in here.”_

_“Well, I am.” You told him._

_“I’m John. Where’s the boys?” He asked, putting his bag on a chair and pulling off his coat._

_You put your gun back on the nightstand before answering him. The man was attractive, you had to give him that. “Sammy’s out on a run, Dean’s probably still sleeping in his room.” Finally, you glanced at the clock and groaned. “Really, 6 in the morning? And how’d you get in?” You asked, pushing the blankets back and stretching._

_“I had Dean leave the key on the dash of the Impala. Looks like he left the wrong room key.” He smirked._

_“Or he brought some bar chick back last night and didn’t want you walking in.” That was a better guess._

_“Either way, glad he did, sweetheart.”_

Hearing crunching on the gravel, the two of you looked towards the sound. “Hey, Dean!” You grinned.

John, however, didn’t have the same reaction. The smile that had just been plastered on his face fell, and his skin went pale. “ _Mary_.” He breathed, his grip on you loosening.

Dean gave you a sad smile. “Hey, Dad. Y/N…” He sighed. “How about we go somewhere and talk about this?” He suggested, knowing that this wouldn’t go all that well. Someone was about to get hurt.

“Yeah…” John nodded slightly, his voice barely registering. “Come on, Y/N.” Your eyes shot to him, surprised. He never called you by your first name. You watched him as he moved around the front of the truck and got in.

Your eyes went back to Dean and you moved so you were in front of him. “A little fucking **_warning_** would have been nice, Dean!” You hissed at him, eyes watering. “A fucking text, maybe? A call? A damn smoke signal!” Mary watched the two of you, debating if she should interfere. “I knew you were pissy because I was into your dad, and not you, but I thought we’d moved passed that. I thought you were my friend.”

That hit him, hard. “Y/N/N…” His eyes begged you to forgive him. “We are.”

“No, Dean.” You shook your head. “A _friend_ would have warned your father’s girlfriend that his **_wife_** was back.” Of course part of you knew that you shouldn’t be taking this out on Dean, but it hurt. You knew where this was going. You knew that John would go right back to Mary, and leave you behind. After two years of being together, you’d lose him to the ghost of his past.

Dean watched you walk away sadly, not turning until you got into the truck. “Come on, mom.” He sighed, urging her to look away from his father’s large black truck.

* * *

The entire ride to the motel was silent, neither of you knowing what to say. You’d sniffle now and then, and he’d glance to you, but that was it. Now the two of you sat in his idling truck in the parking lot. Your eyes were fixed on the dashboard, trying to keep breathing without hyperventilating.

John reached over and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “You know I love you, _right_?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You nodded. “I get it. I’ll go pack my things.” You choked out, stunning him into silence.

He watched as you got out of the truck and made your way to the motel room the two of you were sharing. As the door shut behind you, he snapped out of it. Jumping out of the truck, he rushed to the door. “Sweetheart, it’s me.” He called out as he pulled out the key card from his pocket. 

“Dad?” Dean asked as him and Mary walked over. “I thought we were meeting up?”

John shook his head. “Not now, Dean!” He snapped, looking over at the two of them. “Get back to your room and stay there.”

Mary glared at him. “Don’t talk to him that way.” She said, stepping forward.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Mary.” He groaned, putting the key card in and stepping in your shared room. Dean stopped the door from closing, wondering what the hell had his father so riled up. Him and Mary watched as John stopped you from throwing more of your things in your suitcase. “You’re so fuckin’ quick to jump to conclusions.” He teased you. “Your ass isn’t going anywhere.”

You stared at him, tear stained cheeks, eyes all red, and wide. “ _What_?” You asked. You had been so sure he’d go back to her.

He kissed you deeply before answering. Mary watched, angry, and hurting as the man she loved kissed you like that. “ _I love you_ , sweetheart. Always will. Promise.” John told you.

“You aren’t gonna leave me?” You asked him, wanting to hear it.

“Don’t I get a say? I _am_ his wife.” Mary walked in.

Both you and John looked towards Mary. “You were dead. Gone.” John pointed out. “I finally found someone who makes me happy. I’m not letting a ghost take that away from me.” He pulled you to his side protectively. “Now, unless you want to see me make it up to her, I highly suggest you vacate my fucking room.”

When he patted your ass, making you jump, Mary’s jaw clenched and Dean groaned. “Come on, mom. I don’t want to be anywhere _near_ this conversation.”

Mary glared at the two of you, shaking her head. “You won’t even consider your wife? You won’t consider your _vows_?”

“Til death do us part, Mary.” Was all John had to say.


End file.
